general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Crichton-Clark Clinic
The Crichton-Clark Clinic was a medical facility located in Scarsdale, New York. It is a world renowed clinic, known for being one of the best medical facilities for neurological studies. The clinic was directed by Victor Cassadine. History The clinic is first introduced on March 3, 2014, as being the home of Nina Clay, who stayed at the clinic for 23 years while she was in a coma. Sam Morgan helped Silas Clay infiltrate the clinic, so he could finally visit his wife. The clinic wasn't like any other ordinary clinic, because it had an elite security team of armed guards. Nina's mother, Madeline Reeves banned Silas from seeing Nina, but Sam and Silas managed to bypass the clinic's security. However, when they got to Nina's room, she was not there. Sam and Silas were banned from the clinic for life, due to their break-in. On March 4, Victor Cassadine brought Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake to the clinic and revealed that he was the director. The clinic also doubled as his WSB headquarters. Robin made a deal with Victor to develop a treatment for his relatives, Helena Cassadine and Stavros Cassadine, that would bring them out of cryogenic stasis. In exchange for helping Victor with his family, Robin was also given the opportunity to save her friend, Jason Morgan, who had been held captive by the Cassadine family and was also in cryogenic stasis, ever since he was shot in 2012. The Crichton-Clark Clinic was revealed as the facility where Victor was keeping Helena, Stavros, and Jason in stasis. However, unbeknownst to Robin, Jason had actually been switched with his twin brother Drew Cain and it was Drew who was being held at Crichton-Clark. The clinic reappeared in August 2014. Dr. Patrick Drake accompanied Sam to the clinic to investigate Nina. Due to Sam's lifetime ban, she pretended to be Sabrina Santiago to gain access to the clinic. Patrick and Sam successfully infiltrated the clinic, and Patrick distracted an employee, William Eichner, while Sam went to hack into the clinic's computer records. William got called away from Patrick, who then ran into Robin. Patrick and Robin's marriage was on the rocks and they had a heated discussion. Robin was forced to lie to Patrick and tell him that Jason was dead, but she still couldn't come home because her research was important. Meanwhile, Sam got caught by William and had to talk her way out of the situation. She kneed William in the groin and made a run for it. Patrick ended his conversation with Robin abruptly and left the room. He met back up with Sam and they hastily left the clinic. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Robin was close to developing a viable treatment that would bring "Jason", Helena and Stavros out of stasis. She wanted to try the treatment on Helena, but Victor insisted that they use "Jason" as a guinea pig first. Victor injected "Jason" with the treatment admist Robin's protestations. Initially, vital signs began to drop and they thought the treatment failed. Robin used a defibrillator on "Jason's" until Victor's goons held her back. Victor ordered for "Jason's" body to be incinerated and berated Robin for failing. He went to close the lid on the cryogenic capsule, but "Jason's" hand grabbed Victor's wrist, confirming he is alive and awake. Victor then revealed his plans to use Jason for his own agenda and Robin was double crossed and taken into captivity. On September 8, 2014, Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri woke up chained to a wall at the Crichton-Clark Clinic. They were previously involved in a hostage situation with Peter Harrell, Jr., that went awry when Victor gassed them all in a cabin, leaving them unconscious. It's revealed that Peter has been working for Victor to steal the Aztec jewels and Nathan West and Maxie Jones were also being held prisoner in the clinic, after the showdown at the cabin. Dante and Lulu soon encounter a newly awakened Stavros, who is still obsessed with Lulu and reveals his plans for Lulu to carry their embryo. Meanwhile, Nathan and Maxie work together to escape. Nathan gets Maxie's handcuffs loose with a paper clip and she runs off to find help. Lulu is subjected to receiving a shot of hormone treatment, while Dante watches helplessly. Maxie tries to find a phone in the clinic, but instead ends up in a room where Peter's father, Peter Harrell, Sr., is recovering. Dr. Liesl Obrecht calls Victor for help with finding Nathan and realizes that her son is being held captive at the clinic. Obrecht goes to police commissioner, Anna Devane with this information and Anna takes a team of police, along with Obrecht to the clinic. Anna sends Obrecht in to get information from Victor due to their relationship. In the process, Obrecht is forced to admit to Victor that Nathan is their son. Obrecht turns off her ear piece cutting off communication with Anna, who then makes the decision to storm the clinic alone. Nathan breaks free of his bonds and storms into Victor's office looking for Maxie, just as Obrecht tells Victor about their son. Meanwhile, William, the clinic employee, is shown checking up on "Jason", who is now in a hospital bed with restraints on his arms. As "Jason" struggles against the restraints, the doctor tells William that "Jason" had to be restrained because he is determined to leave the clinic. Anna leads a raid on the clinic with backup rogue WSB agents sent by Robert Scorpio. Victor is apprehended by Anna and taken into custody, but he is shot by Liesl to protect her secret. In another room, Dante and Lulu manage to overpower Stavros and he is killed by Dante. Likewise, Nathan saves Maxie from Peter Jr. and his father and father and son are killed by Nathan and Maxie in self-defense. "Jason" also manages to break free of his restraints and he knocks out William and the doctor before leaving the room. While trying to escape, "Jason" finds Robin in a room, handcuffed to the wall. He frees her and they start to leave together. As Victor was dying, he set off the clinic's self-destruct triggering a bomb and countdown. Victor says he triggered the self-destruct because he doesn't want what's in the clinic, getting into the wrong hands. Infrastructure |-|Employees= *Victor Cassadine, Director *William Eichner, Assistant facilities manager *Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Former researcher *Dr. Allison Young, Physician |-|Patients= *Nina Clay, former *Peter Harrell, Sr. *Peter Harrell, Jr., former *Helena Cassadine *Stavros Cassadine *Drew Cain (believed to be Jason Morgan), former Former captives *Dante Falconeri *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Nathan West *Maxie Jones *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Drew Cain (believed to be Jason Morgan) Gallery Robinvictor.png|Victor takes Robin to Crichton-Clark Robinskype.png|Robin in the lab at Crichton-Clark sampatwill.png|Sam and Patrick infiltrate the clinic samcomputerhacks.png|Sam hacks into the clinic computer Scrubs-clinic.png|Patrick finds Robin at the clinic Lantehostage.png|Dante and Lulu held captive at the clinic Stavroslulu.png|Stavros terrorizes Lulu in captivity Nathanvictor.png|Victor takes Nathan hostage Naxie9-8-14.png|Nathan and Maxie held captive at the clinic Victordesk.png|Victor at his desk Levidadmaxie.png|Peter takes Maxie to see his father Vico.png|Victor and Liesl in his office jasonrestraints.png|Drew as "Jason" in restraints at the clinic Robinhostage.png|Drew as "Jason" finds Robin held captive Danteanna9-15-14.png|Anna finds Dante Lantefree9-17-14.png|Dante and Lulu near the Crichton-Clark sign LanteNaxieAnna1.png|Nathan, Maxie, Anna, Dante and Lulu shoot at the front doors Clinicexplodes.png|The clinic explodes Clinicexplodes2.png Clinicexplodes3.png|The clinic after the explosion Category:Locations Category:2010s